The kids in the dark
by weeziewoo
Summary: Hinata has always been Karasuno's little ball of sunshine but is all as it seems? Hinata's mother died in a car crash when he was two. His father has been abusing him since. TW: Depression, Abuse, Self harm, anxiety, suicidal thoughts. [Eventual Kagehina]
1. A Crippling Blow

**Ex Abused! Daichi 1 year. Ex Abused! Noya 6 years. Abused! Hinata AU TW: suicidal thoughts, abuse, depression, self-harm, anxiety and insomnia. Hinata never had a little sister because his mother died before she was conceived.**

Hinata's POV~~

I came home ten minutes late. Apparently, that was enough. I guess I should have been used to it. He'd been doing this for fourteen years. Ever since my mother died when I was two. He'd started abusing me. He was what most people would call my father. I could have easily moved away from my father's fist as it came towards me, my reflexes were quick but I couldn't bring myself to move. As his fist collided with my face, I knew there'd be a bruise in the morning. I slid down the wall just in time for his boot to connect with my stomach…

It had passed like that for about twenty minutes before he finally grumbled indignantly before stumbling back to the couch, it was the anniversary of her death today. And the anniversary of the start of all this. Until I was two years old I had two loving parents. Everything changed when my mother up and left one day, and a week later they found her car wrecked on the side of a dirt road. Something inside my father snapped at that moment and it has never been fixed.

I pulled myself up from the floor as slowly as possible, all of me groaned in protest as I dragged myself toward the stairs.

' _Maybe you'd be better off dead, your father doesn't love you._ ' The voice inside my head chided. I knew it was right and I mulled over the words as I climbed the stairs and entered the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and slid down an adjacent wall. There was never any food in the house and I looked inescapably small in the hoodie I was wearing. I chocked back a sob and contemplated what to do. I checked the time. It was ten-forty at night.

I thought to send Kageyama a text, but I didn't know what to tell him. I pocketed my phone again and only had one thought on my mind.

' _I need to get out of here._ '

I opened the bathroom window. It wouldn't have been big enough for any normal human to get out of, but for someone like me, who was way to small realised it was the best way out. So, that's what I did. I climbed out the window like some reverse Santa Claus gig. I made my way onto a flat roof, where the ground floor stuck out slightly. I then proceeded to shimmy down the drainpipe.

As soon as my feet hit the squishy earth, I ran. It was around twenty minutes later when I found myself in a secluded park. I checked the time again to discover it was eleven- o'five. I sat down on a bench and didn't even care as tears fell from my eyes. I curled up on the bench and kept crying and heaving uneven breaths.

Nishinoya's POV~~

I couldn't sleep, try as I might. It seemed it was one of those days, when I was thrust into flashbacks of my younger self. Not happy memories like one would expect. But ones of cowering in corners as hands reached to slap me, ones of the feeling of suffocation as I remembered my first anxiety attack. I told my foster parents I was going for a walk. It was late, but I needed a break.

I neared a small park and checked the time on my phone. It read eleven-fifteen. I assumed I'd be alone but that thought was quickly squashed as I heard sobbing coming from a nearby bench. It was coming from a small person, drowning in an oversized hoodie. Whom one could have easily mistaken for a child no more than eleven. I heard the person mutter resentfully.

"fourteen damn years, I can't believe he's been doing this to me for fourteen damn years."

I didn't know quite what they meant, but the voice gave me key information. It was a teenager, most likely a male. The teen pulled up his hoodie sleeves revealing a deadly spider web of scars.

I assume he'd been referring to himself in the third person, indicating he may have been self-harming for that long. But then I caught something subtle higher up his arm. Various fading bruises in the shape of a grown mans hand. Then I instantly understood what fourteen years meant. The teen hadn't noticed me yet, and I finally decided to make my presence known.

"Uh- are you okay?" I asked awkwardly, already knowing the answer was a strong no.

The kid squeaked, it was a startled sound that sounded familiar to me. I couldn't quite pick up where I'd heard it before.

"Hello, I'm Noya. I couldn't help but notice you're in a bit of a predicament." I said softly.

"I know who you are." The voice hidden within the hoodie choked out.

I looked at the hooded teen more closely and noticed a few strands of shock orange hair sticking out from the hoodie they were wearing. And it was at that moment I knew exactly who my unknown companion was.

"H-Hinata?" I asked softly. The teen sighed and I took that as a yes.

"What happened? You don't have to tell me. But I think I understand." I stated softly. I heard him choke back a sob.

"Okay, firstly. Who is he?" I asked kindly. I didn't touch him because I knew he'd flinch away.

It must be awful. If fourteen years meant just as I thought. I never could have had it as bad. I had been abused for six years before I was finally able to tell a teacher at my junior high school. If he really had been suffering quietly for fourteen years- I had another horrible thought, Hinata was sixteen, and that meant this started probably as soon as he learned to walk.

I heard him shudder beside me.

"He is my father." I'd never heard the sunny boy sound so broken, so depressed.

I was mad at myself, how had I not seen the bruises? How had I not seen the scars? Both hiding in plain sight.

Why had I not followed up on what I thought when I first saw him. Nobody his age or my age should be this small. I knew I was small because I was starved when I was younger, stunting my growth. I assumed he may have been natural small, because none of the other signs were clear back then.

He pulled his hood down and I could see the stain of a bruise forming on his face, his normally energetic eyes looked tired and out of place. He turned away from me briefly and threw up into a litter bin. I checked the time. Midnight. I sent a text to my foster parents, telling them I'd bumped into one of my friends and I was staying with him for the night.

When Hinata finally stopped retching five minutes later he turned to look at me.

"Why are you here Nishiya?" He said between coughs.

"Couldn't sleep, I was abused when I was a kid, for six years. I still get nightmares." I admitted whole heartedly knowing he'd know exactly how I felt.

"It's been fourteen years, after she died-" He started sobbing again.

"Did he start abusing you?" I asked him softly. Hoping I'd misunderstood.

He nodded in response. I'd never seen him look so vulnerable.

"I'm going to call Daichi. Now- don't freak out. He was abused for a year when he was younger, we won't tell anybody unless you want us to." I said finally grabbing my phone.

I called Daichi and quickly told him to come to the park when me and Hinata were currently. He arrived ten minutes later.

Daichi's POV~~

As the captain of the team I was always told to expect many issues that would need sorting out. But when I was phoned by a panicked sounding Noya I instantly knew something was up, me and him were both abused as kids and I'd never heard him sound that stricken since he told me he used to be abused.

Naturally I went to exactly where he told me he'd be as quickly as possible. I was expecting Noya himself to be in trouble. But I got quite a shock when I noticed who Noya was sat next to. Hinata.

"Daichi, do you remember when you said I had it really bad when you realised I had been abused five years longer then you did?" Noya asked. He was rushing, tripping over his words. I nodded, ushering for him to continue.

"I'm way out of my depth Daichi. It's been happening to him for fourteen years!" He cried out pointing at Hinata.

"Eight years longer Daichi, Eight years." He mumbled.

"Daichi... Nishiya… Help." Hinata gasped out, before passing out and falling off the bench.

"Fuck!" Noya yelled.

"Is he even breathing?" I asked sprinting over to him. He wasn't…

"Shit! He's not breathing. Call an ambulance!" I yelled.

Noya did exactly as told and called emergency services, an ambulance arrived ten minutes later…

 **Aaaaaah sorry for that cliffhanger my darling angels. I'm sorry I abuse these wonderful children.**


	2. Troubled Times

**Second chapter, want to add a brief disclaimer. I'm a fourteen y/o fan girl I wish I owned Haikuu, but sadly don't.**

Daichi's POV~~

When the ambulance arrived I'd already tried to revive Hinata, but to no avail. The paramedics strapped an oxygen mask to his face and lifted him onto a stretcher.

"Do you two know him?" The paramedic asked.

"Yes, he's a first year in our high school, I'm a second year, and Daichi is a third year." Noya said quickly.

"We're all on the same volleyball team." I added.

"Listen you two come with us, we'll talk to you at the hospital." The paramedic stated before ushering Noya and I towards the ambulance. The ride to the hospital was awkward and silent.

Noya and I were texting each other back and forth. Debating what to do, we needed to tell an adult what was happening to Hinata but we had sworn to silence. I told Noya that we had to tell the hospital staff. Noya finally agreed saying the hospital staff would see the bruises either way.

Once we arrived at the hospital, the doctor talked to us once more.

"Do you know why he passed out?" The doctor, a man called James Winchester.

"A possible panic attack, normally feels like you're suffocating." Noya suggested.

"Do you know what might have triggered it?" Dr Winchester asked. Noya and I shared a glance before nodding.

"I found him crying, he was mumbling to himself. He mentioned something about fourteen years. When I attempted to calm him, he admitted to me, he's been being abused for, fourteen years." Noya stated simply.

A nurse exited the room where they'd taken Hinata.

"He's stable, he's started breathing again but we're keeping the mask on just in case. You boys can go see him if you'd like." She smiled.

Dr Winchester ushered us into the room, Hinata looked awful, he had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, there was an IV stuck out of his arm and he was currently unconscious. They hadn't fully changed his clothes, just pulled him out of the hoodie he had been wearing. The extent of the horror was present as all three of us looked at his pale arms.

There were many scars criss-crossed across his arms. Even some were still scabbed over. There were bruises in the shape of hands. And even crescent shaped marks from where someone's nails had been dug hard into the skin.

Hinata's eyes began fluttering and he groaned…

Hinata's POV~~

I attempted to crack open my eyes, and groaned and the bright white of the hospital room.

 _Wait, how did I end up here?_

The events of earlier came flooding back to me as I sat up. An official looking doctor turned to look at me.

"Hinata, is it true you're being abused as your friends here suggested?" The doctor asked me.

 _'_ _God you're so weak.'_ The voice in my head hissed, I nodded at the doctor. It was then I realized there was something on my face. An oxygen mask.

 _Did I stop breathing?_

The doctor must have noticed the confused look on my face.

"An oxygen mask, we can get you one just for your nose if you prefer." He said. I nodded in response. He left the room. Nishiya bounded over from the side of the room.

"Hinata! We were so worried when you passed out." Nishiya said, beaming at me.

 _We? Oh, wait Daichi is here as well isn't he._

"You've been unconscious for an hour." Daichi added. My phone that was on a table next to the bed started ringing. I picked it up off the table and answered it. I put it on loudspeaker.

"Where are you, you little shit. You're going to get such a beating when you get home." My dad slurred, drunk on the other end of the phone. Daichi looked ready to murder somebody.

"How did you even get out, BOY! I had to break into the bathroom which you locked!" My dad yelled again. Nishiya shot me a quizzical look. I muted my end of the call. And pulled off the oxygen mask so I could talk.

"I climbed out the bathroom window." I admitted.

"You what?" Daichi asked holding back a laugh, Nishiya facepalmed.

"I'VE ONLY GIVEN YOU THE BEST SINCE YOUR MOTHER WAS MURDERED, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" My father hissed. I un-muted the call.

"Did you just say murdered, father? She died in a car crash remember?" I whispered into the microphone. I muted the call again.

"Only the best-" Nishiya growled. "He abused you for fourteen years." He hissed.

"That's what they wanted you to think you brat, I had some people deal with that bitch." My father spat angrily.

Nishinoya's POV~~

I don't think I've ever seen Hinata angry, but oh boy was I afraid. As his dad said the last thing his face turned murderous. He un-muted the call again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MURDERED HER! YOU MADE EVERYBODY FEEL SORRY FOR YOU, YOU SAID IF MUM WS STILL ALIVE WE'D BE HAPPY! YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO BE HAPPY! Were you?" The sentence was barely above a whisper.

And just when I thought an angry Kageyama was the scariest thing I'd ever see. I thought Hinata was going to burst he looked so angry. I watched him mute the call one last time.

"I need to go find my dad." He hissed. "He can't ruin my life anymore."

He tore the IV out of his arm and stood up. Daichi looked calm.

"Hinata, if you don't calm down the doctors are going to have to sedate you." Daichi said calmly.

"Let the law deal with your father." I added.

Doctor Winchester re-entered the room, he picked a pretty good moment all things considered.

"Hinata, calm down. There's recorders in this room. They picked up the whole conversation. Your father will be locked up for a long time." He said, a gentle smile on his face. Hinata sat back onto the bed softly.

"I can't believe you ripped out your IV." Daichi said, shaking his head.

"We'll need to put it back in, you two, out." He ordered.

Daichi and I exited the room and found our way to the waiting room. There were a few people in here. I realized that a few of them were familiar. Oikawa was sleeping along three chairs. I briefly wondered what he was doing here. Kuroo was desperately trying to console as sobbing Kenma. I was really confused by that, why weren't they in Tokyo? Daichi seemed to be thinking the same thing. And finally, right in the corner of the small lobby, Kageyama sat with an older woman, he had headphones on and didn't seem to be paying attention. I checked the time briefly. It was five-o'clock. I walked towards Kageyama and Daichi followed.

The older woman tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at us. He took his headphones off and waved us over…

 **Boy was that a long chapter holy jalapeño. I always answer reviews at the bottom of my stories so here be the replies.**

 **TheRealKags: Wait no longer, what does your guest signature mean?**


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Welcome to the third chapter of the kids in the dark. Every chapter name and even the title of the story are songs. Here's the list so far: Kids in the dark by All Time Low, A crippling blow by The Killers, Troubled times by Green Day and this chapter Dirty little secret by the All-American Rejects. Formal reviews are at the bottom as always.**

Nishinoya's POV~~

As Kageyama waved us over he shot us a quizzical look.

"What on Earth are you two doing here?" He asked the two of us.

"We could ask you the same thing, it's five am." Daichi replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"A family member, but since you two are together it's got to be something to do with the team, or at least somebody from school." Kageyama stated matter-of-factly. Daichi nodded.

"You're quite right there, it is someone from the team." He elaborated on the nod.

"Who?" Kageyama whispered, looking genuinely intrigued.

"We can't tell you the details. But it is Hinata." I whispered back.

"Did he finally tell somebody?" Kageyama asked, Daichi cocked his head.

"What do you mean 'tell somebody' tell somebody what?" Daichi rushed out.

The older woman stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute, dear. I need the loo." She smiled and left. Leaving the three of us alone.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen the bruises, or the scars for that matter." Kageyama said.

"I know he's clumsy but if really was as clumsy as he says, he'd be dead by now. It's clear somethings going on at home which he doesn't mention." Kageyama stated.

"Well I guess if you've figured out that much you have the right to know the truth." Daichi sighed…

Kageyama's POV~~

I didn't know what I was expecting, he certainly wasn't as clumsy as he had us believe. I didn't expect the two of them to even mention the next few words that came out of their mouths.

'Abused' and 'for fourteen years' was all I needed to hear. I growled so loudly that I woke the person sleeping across a few chairs on the other side of the room, who which I then realized was Oikawa. He walked over to us, he looked a mess.

"What are you three doing here?" He yawned.

"Family." I stated.

"Team mate." Daichi and Noya said at the same time.

"Who?" Oikawa asked.

"Hinata." The two of them replied again.

"What happened." He asked.

"Not telling." They answered.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"My sister." He mumbled. **(A/N yes it's most likely cannon that Oikawa's nephew is related to him via an older sister not brother.)**

"Right." I replied.

"What about Kenma and Kuroo?" Noya whispered.

"What?" I hissed. Daichi pointed across the room, to where indeed Kenma and Kuroo were sat.

"Why aren't they in Tokyo?" I asked.

"I don't know." Daichi replied.

"Why don't we ask?" Oikawa suggested.

"I don't want to disturb them." Noya supplied.

Doctor Winchester came out into the waiting room. And ushered Daichi and Noya away briefly. I saw the two of them nod before walking back over.

"They had to sedate him." Noya sighed.

"What? Why?" I asked. It was pretty soft sounding considering how not soft I usually sounded.

"He had another panic attack." Daichi stated.

"What do you mean another?" Oikawa questioned.

"That's why he's here to begin with. We were with him when he had a panic attack. He passed out and stopped breathing." Daichi said, he had a worried look etched into his face. I cringed as Daichi recounted the events of earlier that day.

Noya's POV~~

The older woman, whom I assumed was a relative of Kageyama returned. She smiled and mentioned that he had a lot of friends. She smiled sweetly.

"And why are you two here?" She asked sweetly, referring to Daichi and I.

"A boy we know. He had a panic attack and ended up passing out." I replied softly. She nodded.

" _Tobio_ is my grandson, his uncle used to have panic attacks all the time." She replied. Kageyama grumbled in protest at the use of his first name, Daichi and I snickered as he did so and Oikawa patted him on the head.

Everything was silent, but a shouting match erupted from the end of the hall, right outside of Hinata's room.

 _Shit._

The four of us walked down the hall, towards the room. There was an angry looking man stood by the door, he looked scarily like Hinata and I knew at once who it was- his father.

"WHERE'S MY SON!" The man growled at the doctor. Daichi gestured for us to be quiet and we all held our breath.

"Sir, your son can't see you." The doctor kept a calm manner as he spoke.

"WHY? WHAT DID THAT LITTLE BRAT TELL YOU!" The man yelled again, you could smell the alcohol from meters away. The man turned to enter the room where Hinata was. I dove forward, I wasn't a Libero for nothing. I threw myself in front of the door.

"You aren't going in there." I hissed.

Oikawa's POV~~

I wasn't sure what happened to Karasuno's number 10. Or at least I wasn't until an incredibly drunk angry man who happened to look just like him tried to get into the room I assumed he was in. I instantly understood and judging by the angry sound that erupted from Kageyama's throat he understood too. Kageyama was off in a shot, it was scary how quickly he moved. One second he was stood next to me and the next he stood in front of their number 4.

"You aren't going to lay a hand on my friend." I heard him say, it was strangely calm for Kageyama. Their Captain facepalmed.

"Idiots." I heard him grumble before stepping forward to assist the shocked doctor.

A security guard barrelled passed me, straight into the angry man. The man didn't seem to be having any of it, he punched the security guard so hard I heard something crunch. The guard fell to the floor, unconscious…

I saw the angry man pull something from his waistband, a small metallic object that screamed danger.

 _Holy Shit! This guy has a knife!_

The doctor squeaked in horror and fainted. I sprang into action and dashed down the hall, calling for more security. Two or three security guards appear from around the corner and I ran back towards where the man was, Kageyama's nose was bleeding heavily but he was still standing, their Libero was on the floor also unconscious.

"I'm going to give you one chance to stand down." A voice called from behind me, it held authority deep within it. The man didn't flinch, instead he turned to face Kageyama.

"Let me take my son home and nobody gets hurt." He motioned to the knife. One of the security men ushered for Kageyama to move, Kageyama looked pissed but stepped aside, obviously fearing the man with the knife.

The man walked into the room and dragged out an unconscious Hinata. The man walked away holding that knife to Hinata's neck. Hissing at everybody not to follow him. As soon as the man disappeared one of the security guards called the police.

'Hostage situation' 'High risk' 'Abuser of the hostage' 'In a beat-up Ford Focus'

That's all I heard. That's all I needed to hear. The unconscious security guard was taken away on a stretcher, the Libero woke up and we were all taken into a room and asked to give the police witness reports…

 **Oh boy that was a mad chapter, holy hand grenade batman. Review time:**

 **TheRealKags: That makes sense I've been meaning to get AO3 for a long time but** **** **I always get side tracked.**


	4. Snap Out Of It

**Oh my gawsh, I'm back. I have my reasons- I'll explain at the end.**

Hinata's POV~~

I wake up and try to sit, only for my head to come colliding with something above me. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I tried to wiggle around where ever I was, only to find the task pretty much impossible.

 _Was I dead? In a coffin?_

I yelled and moved my arms to slam them against the side above me. The entire space lurched left- that gave me some information, whatever I was in- it was moving. I tried making a list, what has moves and has a small space? An aeroplane? A lorry? A car? A car!

I was in the trunk of a car. Now I just had to figure out who put me here and why. I cast my brain back to the last conversations I had before I passed out. My memory was a little hazy but I could figure out almost immediately- my father, he told me the truth about mum he knew it'd be too risky to keep me around now that I knew.

 _What about Nishiya and Daichi, is my father going to kill them?_

I started hyperventilating, he couldn't kill them, he doesn't know they heard. I pounded my fists against the lid of the trunk again -I could hear police sirens- are they trying to find me? I slammed my fists against the lid for the third time. I reached my hand to where the opening of the break light was connected to the rest of the car. I reached in and yanked on the wires, trying to break the light and get my dad pulled over.

I tugged and tugged on the wires, but they wouldn't budge, I punched through the opening frustratedly, only to find that the break light pushed out easily. I gulped in the fresh air coming from the hole. A few minutes later I heard a police siren blare out from behind me.

"Pull over the car- one of your break lights is out." The police officer called. My dad sped up.

 _Shit! What do I do now?_

"Dad-" I called calmly.

"What!?" He yelled back at me.

"If you don't pull over you're gonna look suspicious. I won't pull anything." I stated.

I felt the car come to a halt.

 _Yes!_

I heard the police officer begin to talk to my dad. I banged my fists against the lid again.

"That little brat." My dad yelled.

"Is someone in there?" The officer asked.

"No way- it's probably an animal or something." I heard my dad reply smoothly.

"I should check." I heard the officer continue.

The sound of boots against tarmac circling to the back of the car filled my ears.

"Help me- this man, he kidnapped me. Please." I yelled.

"That doesn't sound like an animal." The police officer told my dad.

Police officers POV~~

I calmly took handcuffs from my belt and hooked one round the man's wrist.

"Hold on kid, lemme cuff this guy. I'll get you in a sec." I said while snapping the other cuff around his other wrist. Another police car stopped alongside mine and another officer got out. They led the man over to the back of their car, they put him into the backseat then locked the door.

They came back over quickly and I pulled the boot latch open. There was a boy who looked about 14 with shock orange hair cramped into it.

"Are you alright?" The other officer asked.

"Uhm no actually- that man's my father. He's been abusing me for fourteen years he killed my mother. I finally told someone after I got taken to hospital he went agro and kidnapped me." The boy replied.

"How old are you son?" I asked him softly.

"Sixteen, sir." He nodded.

"Name?" I enquired.

"Hinata Shouyou." He replied.

"You're the boy that was kidnapped from the hospital!" The officer next to me shouts.

"We should probably take you back, I'll take your father to the station. And this officer will take you to the hospital." The officer next to me explains.

Hinata's POV~~

I climb out of the trunk, the officer leads me to his car and opens the passenger side door. I sit down in the car seat and put on my seatbelt. The officer shuts the door softly and sits in the driver's side.

"Wait, I think my phones in the car." I say.

The officer gets out and walks back towards my dad's car. He comes back with my phone, he hands it to me and smiles.

We start to drive and I look back at the rusty ford that my dad called his car.

"How long have I been missing?" I ask the police officer.

"Not long, an hour or two at most." He relied.

"Okay. Thank you." I smiled.

We got back to the hospital and the officer got out of the car, I got out as well and he escorted me into the hospital. Kageyama rushes to meet me.

"Oh god, Hinata everyone is worried about you." Oikawa appears behind him,

"We won't let your dad get you ever again!" He says.

"He uh- was arrested." I smiled.

"I don't have to deal with him anymore!" I celebrated.

Nishiya and Daichi walked over.

"That's great Hinata!" Nishiya ran over grabbing me into a hug.

 **Now this certainly isn't the last chapter, obviously the Kagehina hasn't started yet. Now as for why this chapter appeared out of the blue after go knows how long, someone at my school- who's probably reading this, literally called me out for not updating. So shout out to you Jojo Cookies for yoou ( : : ) ( : : )**

 **Fleetfox791, Guest, Sunnyvale Bioxsane, Haruka, Kushina410, Cineka & Silveristhelight: Guess who updated y'all I'm baaaaaack.**

 **Woezy: Ikr I feel really bad for them.**

 **Pokeevee57: He does have it bad, I feel bad for abusing him so much.**

 **Haikyuu rules: Nice Hamilton reference, have you checked out my Hamilton fic? You should.**

 **TheRealKags: Queen, it's been a while. I apologise if you're still here you're the OG reviewer.**


End file.
